Road Trip
by shan14
Summary: A slice of the future as Mike and Kate struggle to make it up the coast
1. Prologue

Prologue

{7am - 8am}

"Do we has to go?" whined Connor, looing between his parents. The youngster sat swinging his feet at the kitchen table, a forgotten bowl of Weetbix before him.

"Have to Connor" reminded his mother hastily, serving out toast to her daughter as her husband maneuvered two cups of coffee towards the table.

"We do _has_ to go Connor" replied the man, grinning slyly at his wife as he sat down between the two children "Mummy and Daddy's friends asked that you come along especially"

"Me?" asked the little boy in astonishment. He pointed his milk soaked spoon towards himself as it dripped onto his lap.

His father tapped him on the nose with a grin, narrowly avoiding the tea towel his wife threw towards him to clean up the toddlers mess.

"Can Jinx come?" asked Matilda, the eldest of the children. She smeared a dollop of strawberry jam across her toast before the knife slipped from her grasp, landing with a thud on the floorboards.

"Opps" chimed Connor, clapping his hands together as his sister glanced guiltily towards her mother.

"Jinx may not come" was the stern reply.

The little girl pouted at her father as her mother scowled at the mess that had accumulated in the first minutes of the morning breakfast routine.

"She can take Connor's seat" suggested Matilda, ignoring the two and a half year olds cries as her father sighed.

"The pets are staying with grandma and the children are coming with us; Gemma included" silenced the man. He raised an eyebrow as both children tried to protest, each remaining quiet as the captains gaze settled stubbornly on his breakfast.

"Thank you" muttered his wife, squeezing the mans shoulder in passing.

He grinned triumphantly to himself before clapping his hands together.

"So, where can my golf clubs go?"


	2. The First Hour

The First Hour

{8am - 9am}

"Red car, red car, blue car, white car, white car, white car"

"Connor!" whined Matilda, throwing her pink laced pillow across the back seat of the car to stop her brother's car colour count.

9 month old Gemma, the youngest of the children, erupted in tears as the pillow landed against her face, startling the baby girl who had been sleeping peacefully for the first half hour of the trip.

"Matilda!" called Mike in annoyance, turning slightly whilst keeping an eye on the early morning highway traffic.

"Connor, please count in your head and Matilda you know better than to hit" scolded Kate. She laid a comforting hand on the crying baby's knee, rubbing the soft blanket covering her whilst trying to hush her back to sleep.

Matilda, with all the wisdom of a three-almost-four-year old crossed her arms defiantly before snuggling into the side of the car, turning away from both her siblings and parents to sulk. Connor stared out at the early morning sun rising in the distance and the large trucks and cars whizzing past his window. Meanwhile Gemma, brightening at the sight of her mother, settled down once more and pulling the blanket closer to her mouth started to hum softly at the faces Kate was pulling at her from the front seat.

"You look silly mummy" giggled Connor as Gemma squealed in delight. Kate opened her mouth in a dramatic O, reaching behind to tickle her son who was now laughing in hysterics.

Mike could barely contain a grin as Matilda sighed loudly, pulling her pillow tight to her chest and screwing her eyes shut.

"Who's going to see the water first?" he called through the car once the tickling match had ended and peace had been restored to the back seat.

"Me!" yelled Connor, lifting a hand up triumphantly.

"How about you Mattie?" asked the man, hoping to brighten his young daughters face from the frown she was wearing.

The little girl mumbled a response against her pillow before pretending to fall asleep.

"I think mummy will" answered Mike, grinning at his wife beside him.

"Sure sailor" she mumbled, patting his knee comfortingly.

"Mattie's in one of her moods" whispered Mike, glancing back to ensure the youngster hadn't heard.

"She's so much like you it's scary" agreed Kate in a hushed tone.

Mike's brow crinkled in disagreement as he crossed into the right hand lane to over take.

"Charming and smart" he pondered aloud, earning him a slight wake to the knee.

"Stubborn" was the only reply he received.

The two adults smiled knowingly at each other before glancing at the children in the back seat.

Gemma was happily playing with her feet, the belt of her baby seat pushing against her chin as she tried to pull at her socks. Matilda was still buried against her pillow, her head now resting on the side of the car door with her blonde pigtails fanned around her. Connor was staring wide eyed out the door, mouth slightly open as he resumed his car watch.

"Peace and quiet at last" mumbled Mike contently.

"1 car, 2 cars, 3 cars, 4 cars…"

---

"I don't think we're going to make it in one piece" sighed Mike dramatically, adjusting the mobile phone against his ear whilst keeping an eye on Connor and Matilda exploring the rest area.

"God knows why we thought driving up would be easier" he added, wincing as Connor growled at his sister in annoyance.

"Having fun then" laughed Swain on the other end of the phone, the man also preoccupied with watching his children play in by the hotel pool.

"We've been driving for a one hour and all three of them have cried at least once, Matilda's ignoring Kate and I and Connor seems intent on naming every object we pass"

"How about the little one?" laughed Swain.

"Gemma? She's an angel 'cept for the fact that she's teething" sighed Mike, smiling slightly as his wife emerged from the toilet; baby on hip.

"I hate public toilets" she muttered, placing Gemma down on the blanket set out on the ground. The baby flopped onto her stomach before raising herself on her knees, crawling to the edge of the blanket to stare at the grass.

"How long until you get up here?" asked Swain, yelling suddenly at Chloe to stop dunking her brother underneath the water.

"About 12 hours" muttered Mike, leaning against the side of the wooden picnic bench to stop himself collapsing at the thought of it.

"It'll be late, so we'll see everyone in the morning if the kids don't wake you when we arrive" he added.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Mike" grinned Swain, imagining the three Flynn children lining up to salute their mother and father. It seemed to the old crew, who had yet to meet the three, that the children of their old commanding officers could be nothing but well mannered.

"You've got no idea" sighed Mike.


	3. The Second Hour

The Second Hour

{9am - 10am}

"I hate the Wiggles" growled Mike, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Daddy loves the Wiggles" grinned Kate, slapping his knee lightly as Connor sang loudly along to the music.

"Just pretend" she whispered, currently relishing the momentary truce that had been reached across the back seat "Even Matilda's smiling"

Mike humphed loudly, winding down the car window in the hopes the wind rushing past would drown out the happy sounds of Wags the Octopus…or what ever animal the puppet was supposed to be.

"Daddy" called Connor loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

Kate wisely lowered the volume to ensure Mike didn't drive the car of the road in a fit of Wiggles overload.

"Are we there?" called the two year old at the same level as before, obviously unaware that the occupants of the car could hear him perfectly.

"And so it begins" muttered Mike with a scowl as Kate replied cheerfully.

"Not even close Connor"

"Can we stop for ice cream?" asked Matilda suddenly, piping up for the first time since the journey began.

Mike, quite surprised that she had decided for such a request after her behaviour earlier, was ready to let her know as much when Kate glanced at him sharply, the silent request to let sleeping dogs lye, so to speak, not going unnoticed by the man.

He lowered his head humbly, still marveled by Kate's natural instincts as a mother, where as he struggled day in day out to be half the father he knew his kids deserved.

"Maybe, if you're good, we can have ice cream after lunch" she replied, the maybe stressed loudly.

Both Connor and Matilda stopped a moment to mull over the statement, both knowing that it was the best offer they were going to get, before nodding heartily in agreement.

"Nice work Mum" winked Mike slyly, reaching over to give Kate's knee a slap of its own.

He grinned to himself as she gasped in surprise. Where as it seemed quite alright for her to invade his personal space habitually throughout the day long drive, any movement to her passenger side was replied to with a whack to the arm.

"I could report you for that" he winked, trying to hide the grin threatening to expose his already blown cover.

"Violence against Navy captains, there's got to be a law about it"

"It's under the acceptable behaviour code for wives" muttered Kate in response, laughing happily as Mike scowled in annoyance.

"Mummy, what's so funny?" asked Matilda, straining against her car seat straps to peak into the front row.

"Daddy's being mean to mummy" sassed Kate, sharing a wink with her daughter who giggled happily in response; obviously brightened by the rest stop earlier.

Connor meanwhile, mind still on ice cream and oblivious to the conversation now under way, piped up once more from his seat behind Mike; large brown eyes pleading with his parents for the answer he wanted.

"Lunch daddy?" He asked, grasping both hands together.

"Why bub, it's only 9 o'clock" replied Mike, looking towards his son in the rear-view mirror. He chuckled to himself as Connor's bright eyes widened, dimples falling as he pouted.

"Please" he stressed loudly, suddenly throwing his hands wide out to the side.

Gemma squealed in surprise as her brothers small hands hit her in the chest, Kate quick enough this time to calm the baby before the tears broke.

"We're going to have to move them sometime" muttered Kate, glancing at Mike as she twisted towards the back seat once more.

"They can't keep hitting her or the poor bubba's going to get no rest"

Mike nodded in agreement, calling on any and all ideas to stop the barrage of his baby daughter behind him.

"Connor, we'll stop for ice cream later on" he called to the back seat, completely aware that the child had no care for lunch, only the snack after it.

"Matilda, the next time we stop do you want to sit in the middle, that way you can conspire with mummy about me?" he suggested, praying that the little girl would comply.

Both parents held their breath as Matilda tilted her head to the side in thought, pig tails flopping as she tapped a finger against her lip dramatically.

"Okay" she smiled, leaning back in her seat contently.

"Nice work daddy" sassed Kate as all five occupants of the car relaxed once more.

"Just hope it works" he breathed out slowly, grinning boyishly at his wife.

20 minutes later he glanced over at Kate's sleeping form, head lying against the side window as the days paper lay outspread and untouched before her.

He sighed as the car pulled to a slow halt, resting his hands on his knees as an easy silence filled the car.

"Mike?"

"Hmmm" replied the captain, turning to face his slightly groggy wife.

"Why'd we stop?" she asked, eyes finally adjusting to the harsh day light to glance out the front window.

"Oh boy" she sighed.

"That would be the traffic dear" grinned Mike, sharing an apologetic smile with her.

"Daddy?" asked Connor, slightly miffed that his cars had stopped moving around him and therefore could not be counted.

"Wiggles?"

And so it went that the next half hour of the Flynn family road trip was spent stuck in holiday traffic, the Wiggles resonating through the car as Matilda, Connor and even young Gemma bounced happily in the back seat.


	4. The Third Hour

The Third Hour

{10am - 11am}

"Never again" groaned Mike in exasperation, taking advantage of the stand still traffic to bang his head lightly against the steering wheel.

His eyes drifted closed as his wife's warm fingers ran smoothly up the base of his neck, tensing slightly as silence filled the car for a brief, wholesome second.

"But it's my turn Connor!" yelled Matilda, wrestling her elbow into the side of the little boy.

"Daddy!" whined the two year old, banging a fist against his sisters head.

"Daddy, my turn!"

Mike glanced up out the front window, shuffling the car forward a few centimetres. Behind him his son was on the verge of angry tears, blindly hitting at his sister who in the same fit of passion was trying to grasp the Tickle me Elmo held tightly in his fist.

"That's it!" yelled Kate suddenly, silencing both children and the baby in the back seat.

She turned to face all three, usually light features now contorted in a look that only a parent could deliver. A look that sent chills down the backs of both Connor and Matilda who realised that their little argument was bringing bigger consequences.

"Mike, pull the car over" commanded Kate, slipping from mother to Lieutenant smoothly.

"I can't really…" The man pointed helplessly at the still traffic surrounding the car; trying to explain that he couldn't so much as nudge his way forward let alone cross two lanes and pull over by the rest stop a hundred metres ahead.

"Mike!"

Dark eyes meet his own and he nodded compliantly.

Five minutes later he let out a deep breathe, drawing the car to a holt at the rest stop on the side of the highway.

"Right, everyone out of the car" instructed Kate, slightly raised eyebrow daring anyone to disagree.

The two little terrors stumbled to the grassy patch running for metres around them, shuffling as close to their father as possible. Unlike the past hour it seemed that he was now the saner of the adults; and the least likely to yell at them.

Mike turned quickly as Gemma squealed in annoyance, quite upset to be left out of the action. He grinned at her secretly, unbuckling the masses of car straps covering her small body and lifting her out of the stuffy car and into the bright summer sunlight.

"That better sweetie?" he asked quietly, bouncing her on his hip to settle her.

"Connor and Matilda" started Kate, turning from where she had been starring away from the cars to face the children.

The two little heads bobbed slightly, shuffling towards their mother.

"Mama?" enquired Connor quietly, glancing up at her with what he hoped to be an innocent glance.

"Follow me please you two"

She turned quickly, grabbing both children's hands and walking with them to a somewhat shady spot metres away from the car and just out of ear shot of Mike and Gemma.

The man glanced in confusion down at the perplexed baby, her clear blue eyes staring back at him.

"Guess it's just you and me then bubs" he murmured, turning back towards the car for a source of entertainment.

He felt around the back seat, uncovering lolly wrappers and stuffed animals and parts of board games long since forgotten. He grinned happily as his hand gripped onto something he could use.

"Fancy a game of cards little miss?"

---

"And this little piggy went wee wee wee wee all the way home!" Mike sang almost 15 minutes later, tickling Gemma's feet as the baby girl squealed in delight.

He bounced her lightly and grinned at her as she lay back against his knees, kicking a leg up at him and humming happily.

"Cheeky girl" he cooed, shaking her foot in his right hand and brushing her light brown locks back with his other.

He glanced up quickly as the sound of footsteps across the grass was heard, Kate and the children finally returning.

"What do you reckon happened" he whispered to Gemma, holding her up to his face and pointing towards the trio.

At least he was content that some resolution had occurred; the smiling, if not a little tired, face of his wife alongside both children, laughing and holding her hand tightly, assuring him that maybe the next half hour would be civil.

"All better?"

"We talked" smiled Kate "And I think these two understand now that they can't yell at each other"

"It's not very nice and it d'stracts you daddy" recited Matilda, leaning against Kate's side. The little girls face softened as her mothers hand found its way to her now messy ponytails, brushing them back out of her eyes.

"Sorry dada" mumbled Connor, throwing himself against Mike's knee in a hug.

The child's large green eyes stared humbly up towards his father, quietly begging for forgiveness.

"As long as you're sorry bub" smiled Mike, ruffling his little boy's hair affectionately.

"So, think we can try this again?" asked Kate, taking a step towards the car.

"Traffics certainly eased" grinned Mike, leaning in to place Gemma back into her car seat. During Kate's little meeting, he'd rearranged the seating positions so that now Gemma and Connor shared the back seat whilst Matilda got her own in what the family called the 'back, back' of the car.

"Nice thinking" smiled Kate, running a hand around her husband's waist in thanks.

"If I have to listen to those to fight any longer I swear" he muttered as way of explanation, sharing his wife's smile at the thought.

20 minutes later all three children were happily sitting back in their respective seats, Connor flicking through the pages of a book to pick out the dinosaur pictures whilst Matilda coloured in her fairies and Gemma babbled quietly to herself.

"Peace" muttered Mike happily, leaning back as the car sped forward smoothly.

"Why didn't we have the back seat down in the first place?" enquired Kate, resolving to keep the three children split up like this until they reached Queensland.

Mike's bashful smile tried to throw her off and for a second she was a little lost in the chasms of deep blue that were his eyes.

"There was something on it, but I moved it to the roof" he replied cryptically.

"Mike?" she questioned.

The car was met with relative silence, even the children waiting for the answer to their mother's question.

"My golf clubs" mumbled the man finally, ducking his head in an attempt to with stand any anger from the left side.

"Mike!"


	5. Rest Stop 1

Rest Stop #1

_Just three miles from the rest stop  
And she slams on the breaks  
She said I tried to be but I'm not  
And could you please collect your things  
I don't wanna be cold  
I don't wanna be cruel  
But I gotta find more  
Than what's happening with you  
If you'd - open up the door_

"Well" announced Mike loudly, switching off the CD "that's a bit depressing"

"Mike!" exclaimed Kate; pushing his arm lightly away from the controls "I like that song"

She watched in amusement as his features contorted in confusion, listening to the lyrics of the song.

"They're talking about breaking up whilst on a road trip" he said, mildly concerned about he and Kate's current situation in conjunction with the tune. He glanced over at her

"You haven't been taking notes have you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, look at that" smiled Kate, pointing out the window and ignoring her husbands paranoia, enjoying winding him up instead. Mike continued staring at her, heart thumping as the song continued on.

"3 kilometers until the next rest stop"

"Kate!" he cried, almost forgetting to keep his foot on the accelerator.

"Keep driving sailor" smiled Kate sweetly, patting his arm in comfort.

---

"Hey, you" grinned Mike, grabbing Kate around the waist to pull her to his chest.

"I'm sorry about bringing my golf clubs along, but Swain threatened to take the children if I didn't" he explained solemnly, hoping to earn some brownie points for the rest of the trip.

"Steal the children?" laughed Kate "Nice try sailor"

She wound herself out of his grasp, walking towards the picnic table that the children had set themselves up at.

"Kate!" whined Mike, jogging after her "Why do you like that song so much?" he pleaded.

"Michael, it's a song, move on" grinned Kate, patting his arm lightly.

"Whose turn is it in the back back now?" she asked, turning towards Connor and Matilda and wiping up the mess that had accumulated in the 10 minute rest stop.

Connors small hand shot up, the two year old yelling out "Me, me!" loudly.

"Right, then lets go" announced Kate, ushering them towards the car and picking up Gemma, leaving a still concerned Mike to clean up morning tea.

"Kate?" he mumbled, watching her disappear around the side of the car.

---

Kate watched in amusement as Mike's concerned frown sat steadily on his face, the man scowling ever so often as Kate continued to ignore his attempts at figuring out what was wrong.

Unbeknownst to him, nothing was wrong; Kate truly did like the music solely for its melody. She just wasn't going to let Mike know that until he had groveled sufficiently.

"Mike" she murmured sometime later, turning towards him as he glanced up hopefully.

"Get over it" she whispered, patting his arm lightly "You're not getting out of the car anytime soon"

Her husband sighed loudly, smiling at her "If I wasn't driving I'd kiss you right now" he announced, earning a squeal from Matilda in the back seat.

"In that case I have a new song for you" grinned Kate, ignoring the children's protests.

_  
We'll grow old together  
We'll grow old together  
And this love will never  
This old love will never die_


	6. The Fourth Hour

The Fourth Hour

{11am - 12noon}

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C"

Mike smiled over at Kate, cheeks rosy from excitement as she laughed along with the children in the back.

"Chocolate!"

"Chicken"

"Children"

"Ice Cream"

"That's not a C Connor!"

Matilda glared knowingly at the back of her little brother's head, all but leaning over the seat to try and hit him in the arm. Her hand was mid flight as both her parents opened their mouths to protest loudly, only stopping when she squeaked happily, instead throwing her arms up in the air and announcing the answer to Kate's riddle proudly.

"Connor, that's it!" she exclaimed, bouncing – as three years old did - in her car seat.

The two year old in question screwed up his face in confusion, shaking his blonde locks defiantly as Kate nodded at Matilda, signalling that she'd won that round of eye spy.

"Mummy!"

Kate heard the toddlers loud protest and shuffled in her seat, wondering how Mike would react if _she_ started whining about how long until they stopped for lunch.

"Connor…"

"I'm Not C!" he yelled loudly, punching his fists and feet round in the air, upsetting a startled Gemma in the process and causing a commotion of cries from all three children in the back.

"Connor Joseph Flynn!"

The car fell silent as Mike's booming voice filled the small interior, the man calmly changing lanes before glancing at the startled two year old in the review mirror, slightly surprised at how loud he'd yelled.

"Right, next person who cries, or yells, or screams is walking the rest of the way" he commanded, nodding at Matilda and Connor and daring them to disagree.

They complied quickly, settling down to their respective silences once more.

"Dadadadada"

Gemma chose the moment of quiet to break her silence, little hands banging her knees as she squealed at her father, trying to grab his attention.

"We've got to pull over" sighed Kate, glancing knowingly at him. She watched as he nodded quickly, eyes blinking terribly fast as he concentrated on the road.

"Want me to drive?"

She laid a hand gently on his knee, squeezing the rough material of his jeans and smiling as he continued nodding, relief washing across his features.

It often struck her how handsome he was, always at an odd time like the middle of a family trip up the highway. She chuckled quietly to herself, heart beating loudly as she marvelled at how lucky she'd been – how lucky she was to have him.

"What?" he mumbled softly, glancing at her in amusement as she blushed. She shook her head, silencing his enquiry with a brush of her fingertips across his cheek, gesture setting his skin on fire beneath her touch.

"Tomorrow night" he whispered slowly, words dripping from his lips smoothly, sending shivers down her spin "we're sending the kids to Swain's hotel room"

"And" she breathed out, momentarily forgetting the three, quiet youngsters in the back.

Her heart near beat out of her chest as he glanced sideways, pulling a hand from the steering wheel to rest gently on her thigh, much higher than he'd dared to earlier.

"You'll see" he answered; grinning.

Kate ran a hand along his arm before pushing it gently away, reminding him softly to pull over as they came across a rest stop.

He sent her an enquiring gaze as she undid her seatbelt, jumping from the car once it had stopped and gesturing for him to do the same, ordering the children however to stay put.

"My turn now" she grinned as he chuckled lightly, passing her round the front of the car.

On a sudden whim he reached behind him, catching her around the waist and pulling her face to his, kissing her softly.

"Love you" he whispered, brushing his lips across her cheek as Matilda yelled from the back seat to hurry up.

He waved a dismissive hand at the little girl before jogging round to the back car door, swinging it open before proceeding to unbuckle Gemma's car seat, moving it to the middle. He then, much to Kate's amusement, hopped in the car next to her; Connor and Matilda – who could hardly remember a time when their father had ever sat in the back seat – staring wide eyed at him.

"What?" he questioned slowly, his families gaze all settled on him as he buckled Gemma back in.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss about the back seat was" he shrugged, grinning at them all and ruffling Connor's hair, earning a squeal from the two year old that broke the silence.

"You'll regret it" called Kate, smirking in the driver's seat and throwing the car into gear, driving back onto the highway.

Mike merely shared a smile with Matilda, resting his arm across the back behind Gemma's car seat as the baby started up her squeals once more, this time giggling as Mike tickled her.

Kate chuckled softly to herself, wondering how long it would be until Mike had had enough and escaped to the safety of the front seat once more.

"Connor!" called Matilda suddenly, breaking the moment's happiness.

She gave him 15 minutes – 20 minutes tops.

---

"Having fun?"

Kate almost growled as Nikki's chipper voice resounded through the phone, hitting her ear drum and reminding her why she'd been so eager to fly when Mike had suggested the family _finally_ arrange to visit their old crew mates; Nikki and Josh's wedding providing the perfect opportunity to introduce the children.

"We haven't moved in 15 minutes" she mumbled, pressing the cool metal of the phone against her temple to ward off the head ache that was fast approaching.

Behind her Mike was engaged in a rather amusing game of Go Fish, the cards, specially made for youngsters, displaying a wide variety of multi coloured sea creatures instead of the more orthodox suit and numbers.

"A green fish please master" called Mike, putting on his best cockney accent – well, what Kate assumed to be one, his pronunciation appalling to someone who had once lived in the country of the accents origin.

Connor meanwhile had dissolved in giggles, his own cards being discarded long ago as Mike's many faces and voices drove him to hysterics, cheeks rosy and dimpled. Matilda had managed to hang on longer, still holding up her cards, though her squeals hadn't escaped either parents ears as Mike initiated another round of Go Fish, this time ticking both children without mercy.

"Cheater" mumbled Kate, turning in her seat to watch him. His eyes danced brightly as dimples formed – the same ones Connor wore as he all but fell from his car seat, squealing to escape Mike's tickling fingers.

"Beg pardon?" asked Nikki loudly, struggling to be heard over the giggles and screams coming from the back seat. Kate jumped slightly, gaze wandering back to the stand still traffic as she remembered her friend on the other end.

"Sorry" she apologised quickly, watching Mike lean back in his seat, laughing in delight as all three children played – and sang - along loudly with him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how many children I have, three or four" smiled Kate fondly, reaching behind her with one hand to grab Gemma's foot and give it a squeeze, the baby babbling loudly to herself as Connor attempted to act out a scene from his new favourite movie – from the martial arts Dragon down to the kung-fu fighting fish.

She stopped as Nikki's silence met her, realising that none of the crew had really seen Mike interact with children, apart from a very young Chloe, before.

"Mike has the tendency to become a kid when around them" she explained loudly, listening as Nikki made a noise in understanding, giggling lightly at the thought.

"I do not" scowled the man in question, grabbing Kate's attention from the back of the car in front of her – still not moving.

She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief as he stared at her, midway through kung fu-ing Connor's small arm as Matilda attempted to lean over the seat and tug on his hair. Little Gemma was waving her hands and feet about, squealing loudly as she strained to look up at Mike, grabbing his attention for a moment as he grinned and leant down to kiss her forehead, tickling her stomach as she giggled.

Kate nodded slowly, sarcasm dripping through as she turned back to face the front, mumbling her disagreements to Nikki as Mike resumed his mini-war with his son.

"Mummy!"

Kate jumped as Matilda's stifled gasp and laughter startled her. She turned back round, wondering why she bothered to watch the road in such standstill traffic.

Matilda's cheeks were rosy with excitement as she leant back; avoiding the hand Mike was trying to lie across her mouth to stifle her words.

"Daddy poked his tongue out at you!" she yelled loudly, squealing as Mike tickled her instead.

"He did, he did, he did!" called Connor in agreement, little feet bouncing in time.

He was wearing his favourite pair of Spiderman joggers, the red, blue and white lights around the edges flashing as he moved – a sight which had intrigued and baffled Mike ever since the pair had been brought home.

"Did he now?" teased Kate gently, reaching out to hit Mike in the arm.

"Well, you three know you're not allowed to do that, are you"

"No mummy!" chorused the two children, giggling as Mike muffled a protest against being hit, words slowing as Kate sent him a sharp glare.

"And daddy's not supposed to either, is he?" she asked, hearing Nikki laugh over the phone lying in her lap.

Both children nodded quickly in agreement, quite happy to dob their father in for his crime.

Kate smiled teasingly over at Mike before picking the phone up and pressing it to her ear, apologising for having to hang up as the traffic thinned a moment and the cars started to crawl forwards, tiny little dots all trailing after each other on the highway.

She gasped slightly as the car door slammed, before the passenger side opened and Mike jumped in beside her, clicking his belt shut and closing the door once more in one, fluid motion.

"You okay there?" she smiled in mild annoyance, pressing her foot down slightly to let the car roll forwards. She could have sworn it creaked a little in response, unused to being moved in what felt like the past half hour.

She received no response from her husband, rather a satisfied grin as he leant his head back against the seat, closing his eyes tightly to drift off into a gentle sleep.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, hoping the children would start up another round of Old Macdonald's farm, or even better - another fight, just to wake him.


	7. The Fifth Hour

The Fifth Hour

{12noon - 1pm}

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream" sang Connor happily as Mike lifted him from his car seat, setting the little boys swinging feet down on the dusty ground and grabbing his hand before the tot could take off in search of his cool treat.

"After, lunch buddy" reminded Mike, struggling to keep his hand on the little boy whilst helping Matilda unbuckle and climb over the back seat to get out. He threw a leg around Connor instead, pinning the child to the car as Matilda leant against him, swinging down to the ground.

"You alright there?" teased Kate gently, standing perfectly still with Gemma a few metres off whilst his eyes bulged in pain, Matilda hitting him accidentally in the gut as Connor started playing drums against his knee cap.

He grunted a reply, finally leaning down to swing Connor up onto his hip, trusting that Matilda was old enough to make her own way between both parents.

After Mike had enjoyed a rather peaceful but short nap, the clock had struck 12 and Connor had begun demanding lunch – and ice cream – right away.

Attention spans had run short then as all three children decided enough was enough; Kate only just succeeding in finding a place to pull up for lunch before World War three erupted, for the thirtieth time that morning.

"Daddy can I have chippies?" asked Matilda suddenly, grabbing Mike's larger hand as they crossed the car park.

He glanced over at Kate, twitching his lip in question as they both deliberated over the answer.

"Chips or ice cream" replied Kate finally, knowing that if Mike was left to answer nothing would happen.

It often amused her how on board he was perfectly capable of making split second, life saving decisions which nine times out of ten were correct. When it came to his children however he seemed powerless to decide - needless to say Kate had been left to choose the kids names.

"- Ice cream -"

"- Chips! - "

"Daddy!"

"Alright!"

Mike stopped dead in his tracks, Matilda jolting as his hand held tight to hers whilst Connor sank back into his arms.

He breathed out slowly, mouth opening before a snicker caused his eyes to flash, words ready to tumble in anger before he realised it was his wife.

Kate giggled lightly, watching Mike in amusement as he tried to calm himself.

Ignoring her he instead bent down to face a cowering Matilda, little head hung low before he gently tapped his finger beneath her chin, meeting her gaze.

"I didn't mean to yell sweetheart, but you have to stop arguing with your brother. Understand?"

He smiled gently as Matilda nodded, wrapping an arm around his leg for a three year old version hug.

He laid his rather large hand a top her blonde locks, ruffling them lightly before bouncing a distracted Connor in his arms, poking the child in the stomach.

"Same goes for you buddy" he nodded, watching as Connor frowned in agreement "No more fighting with your sister"

"Or daddy will get really angry" called Kate, eyes widening teasingly at Mike.

Connor stared opened mouthed at her, eyebrows raised as he pondered the thought of his daddy getting even angrier than before!

Mike smiled playfully at his wife, stepping quickly behind her and wrapped arm round her waist, pinching the soft skin of her side so she jumped and squirmed away from him.

"That's not funny" she growled, shuffling Gemma in between herself and Mike's straying hands. He merely laughed happily in reply, resting his hand at the small of her back as the family walked towards where lunch awaited, Matilda's small hands pushing her parents apart slightly as she wormed her way between them.

---

"Nuggets please!" yelled Matilda loudly, reminding her parents why they'd chosen to sit outside.

Kate nodded quickly, turning to face Mike and Connor who'd somehow gotten himself onto his fathers lap.

"Ice Cream"

"After lunch buddy" reminded Mike, patting his sons stomach with the hand wrapped around him.

"But…"

"Sandwich" nodded Kate finally, knowing it would take the little boy hours to decide upon something which he wouldn't eat.

"Coffee"

Kate's eyebrow rose slightly as Mike stared up at her, mouth set firmly closed after his first request. Her head fell lightly to the side as Gemma sang happily from her high chair.

"That all…?"

"Like the kids are going to eat a full meal" he smiled gently, winking at her as she nodded in understanding.

"So you're going to steal the children's food" she teased, leaning against the chair as his mouth fell open in protest.

"Well, no….but….You know exactly what I mean" he frowned finally, wondering how something as simple as not ordering anything to eat, because he'd be loaded up with finishing the kids meals anyway, had turned into a lets-confuse-Mike-moment of fun for his wife.

He scowled as she walked towards the counter, a young, somewhat gawky, teenager serving her.

"Daddy, are your friends old like you?"

Mike blinked rapidly as Matilda's question processed through his mind. He turned to face her, swivelling Connor in his lap, as the little girl stared up innocently at him.

"What do you mean 'as old as me'?" he asked finally, brow crinkling as he frowned.

Matilda stopped a moment, trying to figure out what her father meant.

"Are they as old as you?" she pushed further, now just as confused as her father. She tilted her head to the side so her pig tails fell off from around her shoulders.

"Are you saying I'm old?" asked Mike. Behind him Gemma squealed loudly, throwing the bib Kate had placed around her neck earlier to the ground. She pushed a hand against Mike's as he tried to place the now dusty bib back onto her high chair, finally giving up the fight and tucking it into his back pocket for extraction later.

"You, are way too cheeky" he grinned at her, brushing a finger across her chin before turning back to Matilda.

"And to answer your question before, no, most of my friends are younger than me" he smiled, watching the flurry of thoughts that flickered through Matilda's mind.

"They're close to mummy's age though" he added, smiling as Kate returned napkins in hand.

"5 minutes" she smiled, immediately reaching into the bag by her side to pull out another bib for Gemma.

"Daddy is you much older than mummy?" asked Matilda suddenly.

Mike glanced up at Kate, watching the wheels turning as she deliberated how to answer the question.

"_Are_ you much older" she replied finally, correcting her daughters wording. Mike scowled at her, understanding that this it was his turn to answer next, no doubt when Matilda had figured out how to ask her question properly.

"Daddy…."

"Yes Matilda, I am older than your mother" he sighed finally, raising a challenging eyebrow at Kate, daring her to continue.

He all but gasped as she winked at him, taking the dare.

"Hey Mattie, daddy's _10_ years older than me"

Mike sighed dramatically as Matilda's eyebrows sky rocketed, glancing between her parents as she pondered the thought of 10, long years in comparison to the almost-4 tiny years she'd been alive.

Kate giggled as Mike mouthed a sarcastic 'thank you' her way, resisting the urge to throw in she sounded like a 10 year old as she giggled with Matilda.

He sighed instead, brightening slightly at the thought of the week and a half to come. There was no way in hell the guys were going to believe that his wife was the same Lieutenant Katline McGregor who'd scared the lot of them just over five years ago. The X – he smiled at the thought, remembering a time when she'd been so closed off and snarky that simply mentioning her first name brought daggers to her eyes. He reached under the table and let his hand wander to her knee, climbing up it to squeeze her thigh, grinning boyishly as she jumped.

Her green eyes dazzled at him, but this time a challenge – not daggers – met his blues. There wasn't the threat of cleaning the ship with a toothbrush if he ever dared touch her again – in fact it was quite the opposite. A teasing promise of more touches if they survived the next 6 hours.

"Daddy, is Jake 10 years older than me?" asked Matilda, now leaning so far forward on her seat that only a few centimetres of her body was actually suspended on it, the rest of her hanging against the table.

Kate paused a moment, trying to remember how old their next door neighbour's son was before nodding finally, figuring that at 14 years of age he was close enough.

Matilda's eyes lit up at the sight, the thought of her favourite neighbour, who both parents had watched on many occasions go above and beyond to entertain the tiny girl when Mike knew he wanted to be out with his friends, causing a tumble of questions to flow from her mouth, the most poignant causing Mike to near choke on the mouthful of water he'd just stolen from Kate's bottle.

"Does that mean I can marry him?"


End file.
